


Rim Shot

by Professor_Fluffy



Series: Stony Kink Prompt Fills [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Sugar we're going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rim Shot

Steve ran his hand down the side of Tony's face, his large fingers dragging along a fine white scar, savoring the sharp grain of Tony's beard. Tony's lips were bruised and swollen from a blow he'd taken earlier in the week. “Can I fuck you?”

Tony sucked in a breath, sharp and sweet, and turned his face, nipping the tip of Steve's finger.

Steve forced him back against the wall, shoving a muscular leg between Tony's thighs. Tony let himself sag forward, leaning his forehead against Steve's shoulder as he thrust against his leg.

Steve smiled into Tony's hair, inhaling the combination of sandalwood, metal, and grease that seemed to be uniquely Tony. He cupped Tony's chin, dragging him into a punishing kiss. Tony's eyes were closed, but his mouth opened under Steve's, warm and slick. 

Tony nipped Steve’s lower lip as he pulled away. Steve chuckled rich and dark, letting Tony rut against his leg. He whispered filth in Tony's ear as his hand slid possessively over the muscular curve of Tony's sweet, tight, ass. 

A line of cold sweat trickled down the back of Tony's spine.

Steve slid his hand under the hem of Tony’s shirt, dragging the damp fabric over his head, until it caught around Tony’s wrists. He twisted it, locking Tony’s hands over his head. 

“Steve...”

“Mmm?”

“-- let me down,” Tony whispered. “Please." Steve could feel a slow liquid warmth spreading through his abdomen. Tony's eyes were still shut and he sounded drugged, sleepy, and flushed with arousal. "Please, Steve. I really want to choke on that huge dick of yours. Please.” 

Steve let Tony’s arms sag, keeping his hand buried in the soft twist of fabric. “Do it then.” 

Tony dropped to his knees, trying to grab his own zipper. Steve gave him a speculative look. “Does it hurt?”

Tony looked up at him, hands still bound together. “I'm not wearing any underwear.” He took a shallow breath. "It's rubbing against my zipper."

Steve yanked his gloves free and reached for Tony's belt, sliding the buckle open with one hand. Tony gasped softly when Steve freed his cock.

Steve braced himself against the wall. When Tony tried to lift his hands Steve stopped him. “Use your teeth.”

Tony nipped the blue material of Steve's belt. He rubbed his face against Steve's hard bulge, inhaling sharply. He tugged at the material covering Steve's hips with his bound hands until Steve took pity on him and rolled the tight leather down his thighs in a practiced sweep. hissing as the fabric slid over his perfect uncut cock. Tony's tongue darted out, soft and pink. He looked up at Steve through his lashes, hand wrapped around the base of Steve's dick, as he slid his mouth over the head, making filthy wet noises. The muscles in Steve's thighs were rigid. He stared down at Tony, his mouth a slack o. 

Steve tried to tap his shoulder, but Tony ignored him, fingers digging into the muscles of Steve's thighs, encouraging. Steve’s cock hit the back of his throat as he lost control, thrusting deeper into Tony's mouth. 

Steve grunted, hips canting as he came, slick and wet, down the back of Tony’s throat. 

Tony pulled away, a thin string of saliva and cum trailing from his mouth.He grinned smugly and ran his tongue over his lips. Steve was leaning against the wall, his legs splayed, cock glistening wetly in the low light. He ran a finger over Tony’s swollen mouth. His cock twitched.

Tony eyed him speculatively. “Already?” 

Steve huffed. “Normally it takes about five minutes. I blame you.”

“Five...” Tony sputtered incredulously. 

“Is that a problem?”

“No, that’s a scientific marvel. I’m coming up with several hypotheses right now. You want to test a few?”

“If you make a single comment about Super Soldier Serum injections --”

“Little late for that,” Tony’s fingers ghosted his mouth. 

“Tony --”

“What I want, is for you to bend me over a sturdy piece of furniture and fuck me until I can't fly straight.”

Steve grabbed Tony and tossed him onto the couch.

“Jesus, a little warning.”

“We don’t have any lube.” Steve frowned. "Do you --" Tony cursed. 

“Come on...” Tony gave him a guileless look.

“I am not fucking you dry, you little idiot.”

Tony went limp on the couch, ass draped over the armrest. He kicked one foot.

“Shower?” Steve asked.

“I just took a shower, we're not done yet."

“Oh, really?” Steve grinned down at him. 

“Steve... I don’t like that look, what are you -- oh my god.”

Steve spread Tony’s ass cheeks, crouching between his legs.

Tony sucked in a ragged breath, fingers digging into the soft material of the couch as Steve trailed his nails down Tony’s thighs. He leaned forward and licked Tony's hole in a slow slick glide. Tony jerked, rutting into the couch cushion. “Oh, god Steve.” He slid a hand under his stomach, curling it around his cock, biting the cushion with his mouth. Everything became a narrow spiral of sensation focused on the slow drag of Steve's tongue and the large fingers digging into his ass. His toes curled. Steve ran his hands up Tony’s sides, face still buried between Tony's legs like it was his fucking patriotic duty. He flattened his tongue and pushed down in a hard corkscrew that had Tony whimpering as his balls drew up hard against the bast of his shaft. When Steve replaced his tongue with a finger, sheathing it to the knuckle, Tony cried out and came, moaning Steve's name into the damp couch cushion. 

Tony went limp, burying his face in the pillow as he sucked in several ragged, shallow breaths.

Steve cleaned himself up, grabbing an extra washcloth from the bathroom for Tony. When he was done, he headed for the stairs. 

“Hey, where the hell are you going?” Tony threw the washcloth at him.

Steve caught it with a smirk. “To the store --

Tony made a whining noise.

\-- to grab some lube.”

Tony waved one hand magnanimously. "Proceed."

Steve smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, so it's 3:30 and I accidentally named this Rim Shit, which was unintentional, but amusing. lol


End file.
